


things to make you beg

by Imorz



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 30 Days Fanfiction Challenge, Begging, Blindfolds, Foreplay, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, don't look at me i'm sinning, kink au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: 5 hal yang membuat Kise mati kutu.[ 30 Days Fanfiction Challenge: Day 10—Kink AU ]





	things to make you beg

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke sepenuhnya adalah mahakarya Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.

 

Sekilas, minuman yang diberikan Aomine terlihat seperti air putih biasa penghilang dahaga. Tapi Kise merasa tubuhnya memanas, napasnya memburu seolah habis berlari, ia melihat jemarinya mendadak tremor oleh sebab entah apa. Curiga di dalam minuman ada kandungan kimia yang membikin matanya merem-melek tidak keruan.

Aomine duduk santai di sofa menonton film porno yang mereka sewa dari rental kaset. Ide Kise sendiri untuk menyaksikannya bersama setelah lama tidak bersanggama karena sibuk dengan urusan kantor dan ia pikir film porno ampuh menaikkan libido yang lama bersemayam akibat lembur kerja tiada henti. Suara seruput teh dari bibir Aomine menjadi suara paling nyaring, kemudian digantikan oleh dengung di kedua telinga. Kise meraba wajah, telinga, leher, pundak, kancing kemeja diloloskan empat buah, kembali meraba dada dan perut bergantian.

Aomine menoleh padanya, Kise menyadari mata lelaki itu terdapat api yang berkobar; Kise tidak tahu apakah itu antusiasme hasrat atau rasa berang yang menumpuk. Sekian lama mereka tisak mengusut kasur, rupanya Aomine merencanakan sesuatu yang licik padanya sebagai bentuk balas dendam.

"Apa ini perbuatanmu?" ucap Kise dengan suara yang gemetar.

"Tebak saja."

Nadanya begitu dingin. Pria ini marah sejadi-jadinya. Terlalu lama berkutat dengan urusan kantor dan selalu menolak ajakan bercinta oleh sang kekasih berbuah bumerang untuknya sendiri. Aomine mematikan tayangan senonoh yang tidak mampu meraih atensinya. Ia menatap Kise lekat tanpa bicara, sementara Kise membutuhkan jawaban yang pasti.

Ruangan semakin panas—atau hanya Kise yang merasa panas. Ia tidak lagi menggunakan hidung sebagai akses pernapasan, mulut sepenuhnya terbuka mencari udara. Matanya mulai berair merasakan perkembangan sensasi di tengah-tengah kaki. Benda kebanggaannya berkedut, mengeras, seakan-akan celana yang Kise kenakan adalah sebuah penjara yang merenggut kebebasannya.

Kise melepas kemeja sepenuhnya. Ikat pinggang ditarik dan celana diturunkan, menyisakan celana dalam yang tampak lembab dan basah. Ia kembali menoleh pada Aomine, lelaki itu masih diam memperhatikan.

"Setidaknya tanggung jawab, brengsek!" Kise mendekat dengan langkah kaki menghentak. Ia posisikan diri duduk menghadap tubuh Aomine, kakinya mengunci pinggang lawan dan ujung hidung saling bersentuhan.

Tidak banyak ucap, Aomine melepas dasi dan Kise tidak lagi dapat melihat cahaya. Aomine memberinya ciuman yang mendesak, menekan lidah Kise untuk saling bertarung siapa yang paling gagah membuat lawan tidak berdaya. Pemenangnya jelas Aomine, lidahnya menekan bibir bawah Kise, turun ke leher; dibasahinya dengan liur hingga ke daun telinga. Sensasi dingin membuat Kise menyangkak.

Selagi diciumi, Kise merasakan tubuhnya dijerat. Sebuah tali kira-kira melingkari dirinya dari pangkal ke pangkal, tidak percaya kepiawaian simpul Aomine dapat berlangsung selagi fokusnya masih sibuk mengecupi kulit Kise. Celana dalam lolos entah ke mana Aomine lempar. Kedua tangan diikat dibelakang. Ketat sekali, Kise kontan menegapkan tubuhnya ketika Aomine menarik simpulnya kuat.

Tanpa sepengetahuannya, Aomine memandang tubuh Kise seperti santapan nikmat siap saji yang begitu indah dan rupawan. Warna merah-merah yang berpendar di kulit pucatnya semakin mempercantik hasil seni yang sudah ia rangkai. Kise tampak begitu sempurna di matanya, sempurna untuk diajak bermain hal kotor. Isi kepalanya tidak lagi sehat melainkan bisikan-bisikan iblis.

Dua jari Aomine masuk ke dalam mulut Kise, mengaduk air liurnya hingga menetes di sudut bibir. Hasilnya ia taruh pada liang bawah yang turut bergerak karena tarikan urat. Satu jari masuk, dua jari masuk, gerakannya teratur membenam hingga keseluruhan jari, menyeka dinding liang dengan liur agar licin. Kise bukan main terkesiap, napasnya berhenti ketika Aomine memasukkan jari kedua.

Giginya menggigit bibir bawah kuat-kuat, kalau mungkin sampai berdarah.  
Analnya tergelitik sebab benda dingin menyerupai kelereng bersambung merangsek masuk ke dalam, diarahkan dengan benar menuju titik di mana Kise akan kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kelereng itu tidak putus, bersambung mulai kecil hingga yang besar turut masuk menjejal liang.

Jakun Kise naik-turun meneguk dan menahan teriak. Napas Aomine yang memburu terdengar di telinga kirinya, tubuh mereka berdempetan karena sebelah tangan pria itu digunakan untuk hal yang tidak-tidak. Kaki Kise ikut gemetaran, cairannya membasahi kemeja Aomine di depannya.

"Apa itu, Aominecchi?"

Aomine terkekeh sebentar. "Mainan seks yang mungkin suatu saat akan kau tagih kembali."

Kise enggan menjawab. Aomine membawa kabur kalimatnya dengan gerakan ke luar-masuk liang menggunakan mainan seks secara adagio menuju alegro. Keras giginya menggigit bibir bawah agar menahan suara tidak beradat. Tubuhnya kembali menyigap karena sensasi dari duburnya.

Barang itu masih menggantung di liang, tidak ke mana-mana, berdiam manis dan patuh. Justru Kise yang bergerak-gerak kegelian. Bokongnya memijit paha Aomine yang tampak tidak kesemutan sama sekali.

"Keluarkan, Aominecchi."

"Tidak bisa. Tidak boleh."

Aomine menelanjangi tubuh atasnya, hawa panas dari kegiatan ini membuat kulitnya menghasilkan keringat lebih banyak, rasanya lengket. Telapaknya yang ikut panas menyentuh tubuh Kise, leher menuju ujung bahu, menuju pergelangan tangan yang diikat satu, menuju bokong dan meremas keduanya kuat, naik lagi ke perut, memijit pinggangnya sebentar lalu naik ke dada.

"Kise, susumu kemerahan."

"Aku tidak punya susu, bangsat."

"Terus ini apa?" Aomine menyentil salah satu putingnya. Memilin keduanya tanpa ekspresi, menekan dengan ibu jari.

Kise lagi-lagi terpantik. "Aduh."

"Bilang saja enak, segala mengaduh." Aomine baru memperhatikan Kise yang mati-matian menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kise, bersuara."

"Tidak mau."

Puting kiri dicubit.

"Aw!"

"Akhirnya kau bersuara." Ibu jari Aomine membelai permukaan bibir bawah Kise. "Jangan digigit lagi. Aku senang dengar suaramu, merdu, bikin bergairah. Jadi, bersuaralah."

"Baiklah, tapi lepaskan tanganku."

"Ah, tidak asyik kalau pakai syarat."

Gerakan Kise mengejutkan Aomine. Lidah itu membasahi daun telinga Aomine (persis seperti yang ia lakukan, kali ini dibumbui gigitan-gigitan kecil), meski tidak bisa melihat, Kise mampu bergerak menggunakan instingnya.

"Lepaskan Aominecchi," bisiknya mendayu di telinga lawan yang kemerahan.

Pada akhirnya tabir itu roboh dan ikatan di tangan Kise melonggar. Ia lekas memeluk Aomine dan menciumi kulitnya. Namun terhenti saat benda di analnya kembali bergerak masuk dan Kise spontan mencengkeram pundak Aomine.

"—hng!"

"Oh, astaga Kise. Aku melepaskan ikatanmu bukan hanya untuk sekadar mendengar suara kecil begitu."

Irama kecepatannya melaju ekstrem, tidak ada celah untuk bernapas lega, Kise bersuara tidak teratur dan Aomine tersenyum kesenangan—ia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Suaranya terlonjak akibat sensasi dari area bokongnya.

Kise dibuat mati kutu oleh 5 hal.

Akal sehatnya dibuat buyar oleh minuman berviagra, penglihatannya dipadamkan oleh selembar kain dasi hitam dan gerak-gerik dibatasi dengan simpulan rapi sebuah tali, dadanya sudah seperti mainan yang dengan riang gembira Aomine cubit, pilin, tekan, serta liang masuk yang seharusnya menjadi akses bercinta yang romantis dijejal oleh sebuah benda asing yang sama sekali tidak Kise sukai.

Karena Kise sukanya milik Aomine. Tapi pria itu justru lebih senang bermain-main dengan tubuhnya, menyiksa Kise dengan kekehan yang mengundang amarah, menunda klimaks yang seharusnya sudah terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu.

Kise akhirnya memohon—berurai air mata ia meminta Aomine menghentikan permainan yang menggatali lubang analnya. Ia menginginkan barang yang menggembul di selangkangan Aomine, yang jelas sekali terasa membengkak meski terbungkus celana kain; Ia sangat membutuhkannya.

Aomine mendorong tubuhnya menjauh entah alasan apa. Kise meraba udara mencari kekasihnya, Aomine meraih tangan itu dan dipintanya menurunkan retsleting dengan gigi. Padahal Kise kira ia akan mendapatkan penglihatannya kembali, namun Aomine duduk di sofa dengan kaki berkelangkang dan hidung Kise tepat di depan kepala penis yang mengeluarkan cairan praklimaks.

"Ini belum berakhir," ucap Aomine dengan nada berat yang mirip seperti sebuah perintah daripada pernyataan. "Akan kukabulkan permintaanmu setelah menghisapku dengan telaten."

Aomine bukan jin yang dapat mengabulkan permintaan dengan segera. Kise meneguk ludah, menyadari malamnya kali ini tidak sedayu malam biasa, pikirannya melambung menantikan cahaya dan gambaran ekspresi Aomine ketika ia menghisap penisnya dengan sensual. Kise jera membuat Aomine marah. Cara agar Aomine berhenti berlaku seperti setan adalah tidak ada. Berserah diri adalah keputusan paling tepat.

Kise tidak berdaya dan Aomine memanfaatkannya dengan lima hal mengejutkan. Setelah ini mungkin akan lebih mematikan.

—Mereka bahkan belum memulai acara utama omong-omong, dan Kise sudah lelah mampus.

.  
.  
.

Selesai.

 

**Author's Note:**

> bisa dibilang ini penyalur stres yah, setelah lama pengen biru-kuning anu-anu akhirnya anu juga /eh


End file.
